


dinner

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Dinner, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Marin walks through the door of her apartment and puts her bag on the countertop. It’s seven o’clock; she runs her fingers through her hair and eyes the fridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dinner

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [derekslaura](http://derekslaura.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!

After a long day at work, Marin walks through the door of her apartment and puts her bag on the countertop. It’s seven o’clock; she runs her fingers through her hair and eyes the fridge.

“You’re hungry too?” Marin says, looking down at the cat by her boots.

She picks up Bell and tucks her under her arm gently. As Marin prepares a bowl of food for Bell, she starts purring. When she’s done, she puts Bell down and goes back into the kitchen.

Seeing the couch in the lounge room makes Marin’s eyes heavy. As if to remind her, Marin’s stomach rumbles, so she walks over to the fridge. She picks out a few vegetables and grabs a packet of pasta from the pantry.

As she hums to herself, Marin fills a saucepan with water and turns it on to boil. She washes a carrot and some tomatoes in the sink. Marin reaches for a knife from the chopping block and slices through each of the tomatoes with ease.

She taps her foot along to the tune that she’s singing. The tune comes to an abrupt stop when Marin’s hand trembles, and she accidentally slices through her index finger.

“Great,” Marin huffs. She grabs a wad of paper towel and wraps it around the wound while applying pressure.

After ten minutes, the bleeding hasn’t stopped. Marin groans and turns off the stove. She replaces the paper towel and retrieves her bag from the countertop. It’s late at night; Marin decides that she doesn’t have the stomach to look at her finger.

Instead, she drives another ten minutes up the road to the hospital. The bleeding slows, but it doesn’t stop completely.

“Hi, I was wondering if I could see a doctor,” Marin says to the receptionist. “I cut my finger while I was preparing dinner.”

“Do you know how deep the wound is?” The receptionist asks, placing a form in front of Marin. “Are you able to fill out this?”

Marin nods and searches through her bag for a pen. She uses her good hand to fill out the paperwork. “I haven’t really looked at it, sorry.”

“That’s fine. Can I take a look?”

Again, Marin nods. She removes the paper towel and avoids looking in the direction of the receptionist.

“I’ll get a nurse with you right away, Ms...Morrell.”

“Thank you,” She replies, finishing the last of the form.

She chooses a seat near the desk and taps her foot anxiously. Her eyes stay focused on the clock - only five minutes pass before her name is called.

Marin looks at the lady who called her name. She follows the nurse dressed in purple scrubs to a room only a few meters from the hospital’s reception.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” She asks, putting on a pair of gloves. “I’m Melissa, by the way.”

Melissa turns around and Marin watches the way her curly hair bounces against her shoulders. “I’m Marin; I’m sure the receptionist already told you that,” She chuckles. “I’m alright. My finger hurts a lot, though.”

Melissa looks at her. “Are you scared of needles?”

She shakes her head.

“Alright; this might hurt,” Melissa says, taking a deep breath.

Marin quirks an eyebrow at her. “Are you scared of needles?”

“I’m not fond of them,” Melissa chuckles. She throws the remains into the hazard waste bin and gets to work on fixing Marin’s finger.

“Cooking dinner?” She asks, looking up at her.

Marin smiles. “Yeah; pasta. I was cutting a carrot and my hand slipped.”

“You drove yourself here though, that’s pretty impressive.”

Marin feels her stomach flutter, but she shrugs it off as hunger. Surely her nurse isn’t flirting with her.

“And we’re almost done!” Melissa says, her lips curling into a smile.

A chill runs down Marin’s spine. She takes a leap and decides to ask Melissa out for dinner.

“When does your shift end…if you don’t mind me asking,” Marin asks, trying her best not to come off as nervous.

Melissa looks at her watch briefly and then ties the knot in Marin’s stitches. “In about five minutes, actually. I’ll quickly cover that up for you.”

“Do you want to go to dinner maybe?” She asks, her legs swaying back and forth slowly.

“I’d like that. There’s a restaurant around the corner that sells a great creamy pasta, if you’re still up for pasta,” Melissa suggests. She takes her gloves off and washes her hands. “Make sure you keep the area clean. Come back in two weeks and I’ll take the stitches out for you. We can also go out for lunch, if you like.”

Marin finds herself blushing. “That sounds good. I’ll see you soon, Melissa.”

She watches a grin form on Melissa’s face as she waves goodbye.

“How did it go, Ms. Morrell?” The receptionist asks.

“I’m all stitched up!” Marin laughs. She signs the exit papers that she gets handed and leaves the hospital.

It doesn’t take her long to find the restaurant that Melissa was talking about. The front of the restaurant is open; she sees a few people eating together and looking up at the stars in the sky. She thinks about how cute that is (and how cute her and Melissa would look).

She gets one of the outdoor tables and begins to look through the menu while she waits for Melissa. Marin’s eyes fall upon the creamy mushroom pasta; it must be the one that Melissa was talking about.

“Hey, sorry about the wait,” Melissa says, sitting down in front of Marin.

Marin shrugs. “It’s fine; I’ve barely been waiting five minutes.

“The view is great out here, don’t you think?” Melissa looks up at the sky and Marin feels her heart swell.

“It’s gorgeous, I love it,” She says, her voice just above a whisper.

Melissa smiles at her; Marin feels her stomach do a small flip. It reminds her to order something for dinner before she passes out.

“Should we order?” Marin suggests, licking her lips.

“Yes, of course. I’m starving,” Melissa laughs.

Melissa is right; the pasta is  _amazing_. It’s probably the best pasta that Marin has ever had. By the time they leave the restaurant, it's almost eleven.

“Thanks for tonight,” Marin says.

Melissa searches for something in her bag as they walk to Marin’s car.

“Here’s my card. I know it’s got the hospital’s number on there but I wrote mine on the back,” She tells her. “In case you want to go out before you get your stitches removed.”

The words practically fall from Marin’s mouth. “I’ll definitely give you a call.”

Melissa giggles. She leans in and kisses Marin’s cheek. “I’ll see you around, Marin.”

“You too,” Marin says, smiling wide.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
